


7 Months Gone

by Novapple



Series: Time Marches On [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: 7 months worth of messages, Angst, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 03:40:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17821157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novapple/pseuds/Novapple
Summary: Gavin messages him every day for seven months. It is agony. It is salvation.





	7 Months Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Well here it is my dudes. 7 months worth of texts. I am done i am sick of looking at this disaster i have agonized over this story for months. I just finished writing a couple hours ago and im posting it as is plz take it away. 
> 
> !! The text in italics near the beginning is Hank!!

**June**

June 3 2:34AM  
I cant sleep and u still haven’t texted did u make it home??

June 3 2:36AM  
Roboboiii????

June 3 2:45AM  
Connor.

June 3 2:46AM  
I know u don’t forget things so why didnt u text me ur not still at work r u its almost 3am dumbass

June 3 2:48AM  
Dont make me call hank.

**Missed** **call:** **Gavin**  
**Missed** **call:** **Hank**

June 3 2:56AM  
I called. Hes going to the station. I swear to god if sonething haooend tk you

**Missed** **call:** **Gavin**

_June_ _3_ _3_ : _26AM_  
_Connor_ _FUCKING_ _ANDERSON_

June 3 3:34AM  
Where r u fuckin at???????

**Missed** **call:** **Hank**

June 3 3:50AM  
Look gramps is about to have a shitting aneurysm just text one of us back PLZ

June 3 3:52AM  
IM gonna have an aneurysm

June 3 4:11AM  
You went off to chase a lead by yourself didnt you.

June 3 6:12AM  
This is not happening. Fuckin shit connor.

**Missed** **call:** **Hank**

June 3 7:59AM  
U get until tommorw until anderson files missing persons report. Hope ur not just passed out at some android bar rn bc u will feel hanks wrath. And mine.

June 3 8:00AM  
Actually thats the preferable scenario PLEASE be wasted on that nasty purple shit

June 3 8:27AM  
I hope u have the biggest and most painful hangover

June 3 1:43PM  
Please answer.

June 4 1:02AM  
Just be at work tomorrow morning ok

June 4 9:25AM  
Fucker.

June 5 12:11AM  
What the fuck am i supposed to do niw

June 5 12:15AM  
Just send coordinates ok can u do that?

Missed call: Gavin

June 5 12:34AM  
Connor please please please dont do this to me

June 5 1:41AM  
Im goin out my mindplz answer

June 5 9:04AM  
The surveillance footage outside the station is gone. Go figure.

June 6 4:57AM  
U know im not gonna give up right

June 6 4:58AM  
Anderson either. Lucky u got the two most hard headed ppl on the planet in ur life

June 7 10:28AM  
Its barely been 4 days and i miss you so fuckin muc

June 8 9:33PM  
Hey

June 9 3:46AM  
Cant ffukin sleep

June 9 8:12AM  
Hey.

June 10 11:35AM  
It’s been what a week and hank already got assigned a new (temporary) partner to work the case. Just thought u should know.

June 10 11:36AM  
He is NOT happy abt it btw

June 11 11:01PM  
I thought fowler was gonna punch me in the face today. Argued with him forever tryna get my hands on those files. I could do it I could fucking save you hanks gone fuckin catatonic or some shit like a fuckin zombie hes useless. Idk what happened the first few days he was all over this shit and now. Idk. And idk what ti do. Idk whatto do without doing something illegal and I cant fuckin afford to lose my job rn not with your life on the line

June 12 1:17PM  
Sorry for dumping that on u last night

June 12 1:23PM  
Must be real fucking comforting knowing that none of us know what the fuck to do huh.

June 13 6:45PM  
Don’t be worried about hank ok. Hes fine. I mean he misses u obvs but hes fine. Hope I didn’t scare u the other day with that bullshit. I’ll make sure nothing bad happens to him for you.

June 14 2:07AM  
Im fine too.

June 15 3:17PM  
Hey

June 16 11:21PM  
Im not gonna stop texting I hope u know. I just don’t want u to be lonely or whatever

June 17 10:59PM  
U know. I really thought we’d find you by at least the third day.

June 18 7:08PM  
I practically begged hank for copies of the case files today. He still doesn’t trust me I guess. Wish u were here to talk some sense into him

June 18 7:32PM  
I miss u a lot con

June 18 7:35PM  
A lot a lot

June 19 11:27PM  
I think Minnie knows youre gone. Or she misses u at least. U left a jacket here one day and never got it and shes made it her new bed now I think.

June 20 12:00PM  
I never realized how often we were around each ither until now. Like. It’s so weird nit seeing you almost eveyday

June 20 9:55PM  
And it’s so weird being home alone. Me and Minnie really got used to having company

June 21 4:34PM  
Come back

June 22 11:46PM  
It has been. A shitty couple days lemme tell u.

June 22 11:48PM  
I mean every day is shit now but gd

June 23 1:43AM  
Hey no offense but tina put this idea in my head and ??? You didn’t just run away did you?????

June 23 1:45AM  
That was stupid of course you didn’t u wouodve ar least told hank

June 23 1:05PM  
Everyone misses you so much

June 24 11:40PM  
GUESS FUCKING WHAT

June 24 11:42PM  
I fucking embarrassed myself so bad today at work I CRIED in front of hank Just. Fuckin lost it. BUT. He gave me copies. Finally. Connor. Do u know what this means.

June 25 4:37PM  
I stayed up all night doinf my homework and I uust dindiehd hdjd

June 26 1:01AM  
I might have fallen asleep mid text earlier. Anyway. This case is uhhh not making much sense to me rn but im sure ill figure something out soon

June 27 10:15PM  
Today was so fucking bad

June 28 11:49PM  
I think hank is doing better

June 29 8:44AM  
This month has been the slowest of my life. Ugh.

June 29 8:47AM  
I really hope I’m not annoying you acting like this is my fuckin diary but I just don’t know what to say in a one sided conversation ya know??

June 30 11:56PM  
Its gonna be july in a few minutes how

Connor is forced to witness Gavin spiral downward.

And it is his fault.

It is his fault because he wasn't quick enough, even though he was designed to be as fast as a gold medal olympian. It is his fault because he wasn’t smart enough to figure out a tracker had been planted on him before it was too late. He failed.

Not even five steps out of the station and they’d had his communications disabled. He put up a fight but there’s only so much one against seven can do. Ten seconds and they had him in sleep mode.

One day and they had him limbless and voiceless.

He failed and his punishment is to watch androids pile up in this musky basement. Androids that he could have saved. He failed them.

He failed the DPD. He failed Hank. He failed Gavin.

Mostly, he failed his fucking self.

**July**

July 1 7:47AM  
I actually??? Got a good nights sleep for once????

July 1 7:50AM  
Maybe it’s a sign like maybe july is good energy

July 2 6:48PM  
I was just thinking. Youre an android. Specifically designed to be a detective. And jt took YOU months to figure out whatever you found out about this case that one night.

July 2 6:53PM  
So how long is it gonna take me or hank

July 3 5:12AM  
Forget what I said july is bad bad energy

July 3 12:12PM  
A month ago today I asked if you wanted a ride home and you didn’t and I left you. Alone. And I think about what a mistake that was every night im so sossorry

July 4 11:52PM  
So many fuckers lighting fireworks off balconies. Its times like these when im glad im not an officer anymore

July 4 11:54PM  
Actually im always glad

July 5 12:11AM  
I wonder if we can hear the same explosions

July 6 7:08PM  
Hey con

July 7 11:40PM  
Goodnight

July 8 10:18PM  
Fuckin shit man fuck me

July 9 3:12AM  
Turns out im actually not fine. Like at all.

July 10 2:17AM  
You’re not seeing these messages are you.

July 10 2:22AM  
Cause you’re dead right.

**Missed** **call:** **Gavin**  
**1** **new** **voicemail** : **Gavin**  
**Play**  
“I- fuck. Fuck, shit, fuck. I’m sorry. Im so fuckin’ sorry, Connor. I didn’t mean that- I didn’t mean- fuck. I miss you. It- it hurts. I miss you.”

July 11 11:35PM  
Idk if I should keep messaging you

July 12 1:23AM  
Just like what if its putting tou in danger ir sumthin

July 13 2:07PM  
Idk. Idkiskdisjwj

July 14 4:00PM  
Yeah sorry but I cant stop I think this is the only thing allowing me to stay sane

July 15 11:17PM  
I really am sorry for the other day. I told u I wasn’t giving up on u and that’s the truth. I was just havin a bad day

July 16 5:31PM  
Update on hank: I really do think he’s doing fine now. He’s determined I know that much. Thinks im crazy texting you everyday like this tho

July 17 4:11AM  
Ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhjhhh

July 18 10:42PM  
This must be what the 9th circle of hell feels like

July 19 12:10AM  
U better be ok. If anyone is hurting u I swear

July 20 7:12PM  
Time is a weird thing huh

July 21 9:49PM  
Isnt it bullshit that if all these missing androids were humans the fbi wouldve taken this over a long time ago. The feds dont give a fuck. Isnt that so fuckin shitth

July 21 9:53PM  
Like. 2 years ago I wouldn’t have gave 2 shits abt this. And niw im just so fuckin pissed

July 22 2:09AM  
Its not fair

July 23 9:15PM  
Me and hank are going in halfsies on your rent. Glad ur landlord is a chill lady

July 23 9:19PM  
So u don’t have to worry about losing ur home

July 23 9:22PM  
I mean u spend all ur time at mine or hanks place anyway so I guess it wouldn’t be that bad but still

July 24 11:57PM  
Hey

July 25 9:26AM  
Uhh??? You have to be alive bc these messages r going through and I left u a fckin embarrassing voicemail the other day and that wouldn’t be possibke if u were dead????????

July 25 9:27AM  
Right????? Since all this happens in ur head I mean my messages say theyre being delivered so. You have to be alive and that’s not even me just being hopeful that’s just the logic here right????

July 26 8:53PM  
Today was okayer than most

July 27 5:22PM  
I bet u wish hank would text u huh. I guess people just cope in different ways. I think messaging u and not gettinf a reply would just rlly hurt him. Im used to it by now so its fine. I think this is good for me

July 28 2:50AM  
Gonna be honest with u we have made exactly zero progress with this case. Im sorry.

July 29 10:14AM  
Good morning

July 30 5:34PM  
Hey.

July 31 11:19PM  
It’s apmost ausgut

He doesn’t know why they are allowing him to receive communications. But he is convinced it’s a form of torture.

Because having Gavin talk to him everyday and not being a able to respond? It is torture. Knowing that one day Gavin will give up and stop messaging him? Even worse torture.

**August**

Aug 1 8:29PM  
Im so fuckin dumb but I just now thought. Can u get pics???

**Multimedia** **message** **failed** **to** **download**

Aug 1 8:36PM  
Just thought u might like to see her all curled up on ur jacket. Maybe i can get a pic of hanks dog one day

Aug 2 7:18PM  
Cant believe summers almost over

Aug 3 9:12AM  
Two months

Aug 4 1:45AM  
Time is such a weird thing

Aug 5 11:46PM  
Im actually going to bed at a decent hour who am i

Aug 5 11:47PM  
Goodnight

Aug 6 5:03AM  
Morning

Aug 7 5:10AM  
Good morning

Aug 7 3:18AM  
Goodnight

Aug 8 4:57AM  
why is good morning two words but goodnight is one

Aug 9 7:45PM  
This

Aug 9 7:45PM  
Fuxking

Aug 9 7:45PM  
Sucks

Aug 10 9:01PM  
Its jhst so fuckin lonely without u

Aug 11 2:13AM  
Ok. I don’t want u to think I just sit aroujd writing poetry abt how much I miss u and how ur the only source of happiness for me. Bc ur not. I had tina before you and I have her now. And I have minnie. Even hank and I have been nicer to each other. Also your friend chloe the one I always said was weird? Shes been visiting me once every couple weeks. I like her a lot now I can see why you two r friends. Your jericho gang has even called a few times. I have other people. A support system even.

Aug 11 2:16AM  
So yeah I can function without you. And yeah ut fucking hurts and I cry more than ive cried my entire life and sometimes I get really strung out and overwhelmed but I can live without you. I did it before and I can do it now

Aug 11 9:20AM  
That wasn’t supposed to sound so mean last night shit. I just wanted you to know that even if we never find you and I never see you again (I WILL find u but that’s Not the point) that I wont go off the deep end. I promise. I know youd wanna know that.

Aug 12 10:42PM  
Im still allowed to text u like my life is absolute shit tho bc it is

Aug 13 9:50AM  
Fuckin guess where I fell alseep last night

Aug 13 9:50AM  
Hank fucking andersons couch

Aug 14 12:11AM  
Times r getting strange con and ur missing it. Hank told me I could crash on his couch again tonight we worked all day at his place again. I had to go feed minnie tho so ya know. I didn’t.

Aug 15 11:39PM  
Goonight u shithead

Aug 16 8:19PM  
Connor

Aug 16 8:21PM  
Connor Anderson

Aug 16 8:22PM  
Even ur name is fuckin perfect. Look af it itn just looks beautiful

Aug 17 3:16AM  
I never even deserved one single second of your time and you gave me so much and im so thankful for that

Aug 18 11:54PM  
Its weird that work doesn’t stop for this. I just did a pile of paperwork for a child abuse case. Everything is sad

Aug 19 5:09PM  
Hank is in therapy

Aug 20 10:19PM  
We all know im a certified dumbass ok but I was thinking and. Maybe you arent answering bc they messed eith your memory or reset you or some shit?? And now u just got this random guy messaging yoj all his deeply personal shit???? So.

Aug 20 10:27PM  
Your name is Connor Anderson (anderson was a recent edition youll see why) You are a deviant android created by Cyberlife and in november 2038 u were sent to the DPD to assist Hank Anderson with hunting deviants. Apparently lots of shit happened and you became a deviant yourself. You helped Markus, leader of the revolution, achieve victory and won freedom for your people. Preeeetty badass. Hank became kinda like your mentor/dad I guess. So now you have his last name. You’re the kindest being I’ve ever met even tho it bites u in the ass sometimes. You’re an incredible detective and I know its nit just because that’s was you were made for. Yiuve proven time and time again that u are so much more than what they made you.

Aug 20 10:27PM  
Basically everyone adores u including me

Aug 20 10:34PM  
My name is Gavin Reed. Im pretty sure youre my best friend. But we started off kinda bad. Really bad actually. I was really fucking rude to you before you deviated and even held I gun to your fuxking head. I cant apologize enough for that. You have no idea how messed up I still am about it. Anyway. After the revolution you came back to the DPD. And I was still pretty standoffish but somehow you wormed your way into my life. And now youre gone

Aug 21 1:24AM  
Shit I forgot to say u luv animals but esp dogs

Aug 22 7:16AM  
I can practically hear u making fun if me for that little tirade btw. It was JUST IN CASE OK

Aug 23 11:18PM  
I’m at ur apartment

Aug 24 12:07AM  
How come we never spent much time there? You always wanted to be at my place why??

Aug 25 11:17AM  
These cases don’t maje mfuciib sense

Aug 26 7:21AM  
Connor

Aug 27 8:16PM  
**Multimedia** **message** **failed** **to** **download**  
Hanks house cow says hi and he misses u

Aug 28 10:34PM  
Hey

Aug 29 11:11PM  
Hey

Aug 30 7:55PM  
Hey

Aug 31 6:24AM  
Morning

They have harvested his thirium twice. Other than that, they leave him alone. There are so many others down here, but they are all the same. Unable to move. Unable to speak. Alone.

The only difference between them is Gavin. He has Gavin. Every day for one second, his love is here with him. And he is so grateful.

** September **

Sept 1 8:30AM  
Hey

Sept 2 7:32PM  
I know it seems like we’ve given up but we haven’t. I just don’t have anything to say.

Sept 3 11:12AM  
Hey

Sept 4 3:17PM  
Hey

Sept 5 12:51PM  
I know it’s pretty shitty that I haven’t kept you filled in on what’s going on with your other friends. I just. Don’t rlly know tbh. I know Markus is doing what he can. The little Jericho gang talks to hank way more than me. You know they never liked me much. And I know you thought they didn’t like you either but they obviously do.

Sept 5 12:56PM  
And Chloe still visits. And we hang out and she tells me embarrassing stuff about you

Sept 6 4:52PM  
It’s so fucking hot today and of course what happens??? Some dumbass decides he wants me to chase him for a mile instead of being taken in for questioning. The guy didn’t even do anything he was just a witness we needed?? So I finally catch up to him and he’s freakin out and hands me a bag of fuckin cocaine. Like. Christ.

Sept 7 8:11PM  
Miss you

Sept 8 9:17PM  
Hey

Sept 9 11:29PM  
Hey

Sept 10 11:26PM  
Today’s been pretty bad

**Missed** **call:** **Gavin**  
**1** **new** **voicemail:** **Gavin**  
**Play**  
“Hey, uh. I just- I just want you back. Just come back, please, please. I can’t- I cant-“

Sept 11 2:40PM  
I’m so dumb

Sept 11 3:01PM  
Sorry

Sept 12 5:52PM  
Me and Tina and Chloe are at this new bar downtown that serves A LOT of different robot drinks I think you’d like

Sept 12 7:16PM  
**Multimedia** **message** **failed** **to** **download**

Sept 13 8:27PM  
Hey

Sept 14 10:57PM  
Thought we had a lead with the case earlier. Turned out to be nothing. I’m so fucking sorry

Sept 15 11:37PM  
I think you’d be happy with how civil me and hank have been. Too bad it takes a tragedy to make people change

Sept 16 1:02PM  
This is gonna sound so gd creepy but. I fell asleep at your place last night

Sept 16 1:07PM  
Slept great btw

Sept 17 2:43AM  
Do you ever think about like getting married and having a family one day

Sept 17 2:46AM  
I’ve literally never wanted that but idk the past year or so I’ve been thinking about it. Wonder why that is

Sept 17 2:50AM  
I wonder why that is Connor.

Sept 18 10:10PM  
Hey

Sept 19 9:51PM  
It was pretty nice out today so I took the ol bike for a spin. Cleared my head

Sept 19 10:04PM  
Remember that one night we were out riding and u decided u wanted to drive even tho u had NEVER driven a motorcycle before and for some reason I thought that sounded like a completely sane idea?? So ur driving like a bat out of hell and I’m scared for my life and then fuckin CHRIS pulls us over??? That was wild

Sept 20 12:09AM  
Really miss having fun with u

Sept 20 2:16PM  
**Multimedia** **message** **failed** **to** **download**

Sept 21 9:37PM  
Lydia proposed to Tina today. I’m happy for her but it kinda just feels like I’m about to lose someone else ya know??

Sept 21 9:40PM  
You better make it back in time to be my wedding date

Sept 22 11:58PM  
F u xk everytbing idk what di t do

Sept 23 9:34AM  
U know whats great. Havin hangovers at work and getting yelled at by fowler in front of everybody

Sept 23 9:36AM  
Life’s just swell

Sept 24 3:13PM  
Another nice day today. Hope ur at least getting some fresh air wherever u r

Sept 25 7:16PM  
I think they’re planning on the wedding being in spring of next year so you’ll def make it right

Sept 26 8:45PM  
Con  
I  
Miss  
You  
So  
Fuckin  
Much  
:-(

Sept 27 9:01PM  
Theres been a cat hangin around the fire escape but runs away every time I go out

Sept 27 9:07PM  
I hope she’s ok

Sept 28 12:16PM  
Hey

Sept 29 7:33PM  
C o n n e r

Sept 30 6:46AM  
Fell asleep on your couch again opps

Sept 30 9:55PM  
Cant bekive its alrekady octorbert

He is thrilled that it sounds like Hank and Gavin are working together and maybe even getting along. He is so relieved that Chloe is there to keep an eye on the both of them. He hopes they’ll all watch out for each other.

** October **

Oct 1 12:01AM  
Wow

Oct 1 8:23PM  
Hey

Oct 2 10:19PM  
Its almost my bday and im so gd old

Oct 3 1:35AM  
Hey con what’s it like to never age

Oct 3 1:39AM  
And what happened when your battery dies?? How long is ur battery life anyway??? Ik like the average newer models r like what 150 years but ur a prototype so????? Is there a way ti check it like seeing what percent on ur phone is left?? That seems like itd b pretty scary I wouldn’t wanna know when I would iust cease to exist

Oct 3 11:48AM  
Jesus sorry abt last night

Oct 4 8:12PM  
A stray cat has been hangin around the fire escape but every time I climb out the window it runs away

Oct 4 8:13PM  
Like chill I just wanna feed u

Oct 5 5:55PM  
Today chloe told me that u told her I had “beautiful eyes” not sure what to do with this info

Oct 5 5:58PM  
But thanks

Oct 5 6:03PM  
Your eyes are pretty nice too I guess

Oct 6 1:50AM  
I like that u kept ur led.

Oct 6 2:12AM  
And I like your hair

Oct 6 2:16AM  
And how you dress all fancy and dapper for work but then at home ur in sweatpants and when u steal my t shirts even thk theyre kinda tight on u like that cawnt be comfortable can it and ur dumb frenkkkes and beauty meksn

Oct 6 1:10AM  
Am I just going to have to set up a scheduled apology text to send every morning

Oct 7 6:11PM  
https://curiosity.com/topics/on-its-first-birthday-the-curiosity-rover-sang-a-lonely-birthday-song-curiosity/  
**Cannot** **open** **link**  
Me

Oct 8 11:31PM  
I cant believe im thirty fcuking eight what the FUCK

Oct 9 6:02AM  
Hank is out of therapy. I am in therapy.

Oct 10 8:19PM  
Uhhh somethin weird and embarrassing happened

Oct 10 8:27PM  
So I was at the grocery checking out right. And I had a coupon on my phone but jt wasn’t working so the lady comes over to scan it herself right. Well I open my phone and it’s already went back tk my home screen. And. Ugh. The background is a pic of u and minnie asleep on the couch ok. Yeah ik it’s WEIRD. And the lady just loses her gd mind with how ~cute~ it is starts talking about HER SON AND HIS BOYFRIEND and I just nod along like what am I supposed to say oh no ma’am this boy on my phone is actually my friend who has been missing for four months who I text every single day. Wtf. Wtf.

Oct 11 3:19AM  
Cant sleep need u here

Oct 12 1:16AM  
I have so much t o tell you bit I cant do it liee this. So come home

Oct 13 7:43PM  
Flu season only just started and I alredy got it :- (

Oct 14 8:11PM  
I feel like hit by train

Oct 15 8:19AM  
Tinq is here takin car eof my sick ass bless her

Oct 16 8:22PM  
Im useless on the case rn sorry

Oct 17 11:47PM  
Ya boi got dehydrated

Oct 18 12:00PM  
Im ok now tho

Oct 18 9:28PM  
Starting to feel loke a himan being ahain

Oct 19 11:33PM  
Whag wpuld we do for halloween this yr

Oct 20 10:17PM  
Hey

Oct 21 11:21PM  
C  
O  
N  
N  
O  
R  
R  
R  
R

Oct 22 9:12PM  
Minnie wont eat :(

Oct 23 6:34PM  
Went to the vet. Minnie has a mouth disease which caused loose tooth so that’s why she wont eat. So were gonna have to have that pulled and get a cleaning and antibiotics and I feel like a bad cat dad

Oct 23 6:38PM  
Apparently it’s common tho. So.

Oct 24 5:11PM  
Multimedia message failed to download  
Update on ur drooly dog

Oct 25 3:21AM  
Miss you

Oct 26 11:02PM  
Hey

Oct 27 9:32PM  
Got punched in the face by a suspect today

Oct 28 11:14AM  
Oh minnie had her surgery the other day forgot to tell u. Everything went ok

Oct 29 7:51PM  
Did I tell u im going to therapy once every two weeks?? I don’t think its doing much for me tbh. I mean I know hank said it helped him but. Idk.

Oct 30 8:21PM  
Man I usually love halloween but now theres no you and tina and lydia are going to a party tomorrow and invited me but like. I don’t wanna go. Ill prob just work on the case I guess

Oct 30 8:23PM  
Or maybe ill see if chloe wants to come over and watch horror movies or sum

Oct 30 8:24PM  
Sorry for stealing ur bff

Oct 31 12:01PM  
Happy halloween I guess

Gavin’s messages are no longer torture. He hasn’t considered them so in a while. They are his salvation.

** November **

Nov 1 7:20PM  
I haven’t gotten out of bed today

Nov 2 8:53PM  
Dear diary today akbewhjwwiwhwbqijewjjqhejr

Nov 2 9:00PM  
Sorry idkidk

Nov 3 1:36PM  
How did I even go 36 years without u

Nov 4 9:10AM  
Have I said how weird it is to wake up on hank andersons couch

Nov 5 7:39PM  
I miss a lot of people all the time. Like. I could make u a list of everyone ive lost that I still think about everyday but out of all of them none have hurt as bad as you

Nov 5 7:43PM  
what am I supposed to fuckin do about that

Nov 6 12:36AM  
Con

Nov 6 12:28AM  
Please come back

Nov 7 5:17AM  
Think we got something

Nov 7 5:18AM  
Zsjust hang in there ok

Nov 7 8:45AM  
Sorry. Guess we didn’t have anything after all.

Nov 7 8:50AM  
That’s not true it wasn’t nothing. We did a bust in this old shady warehouse. Turned out to be where some sickos were harvesting thirium for red ice. We found a couple of the missing androids in there it was pretty gruesome. So yeah I guess im kinda glad you werent in there.

Nov 7 10:47AM  
Gonna have fuckin nightmares tonight I guess

Nov 8 1:11AM  
Came to ur apartment to sleep tonight (don’t judge me ok I just sleep better here) and Hank was already here. Fuckin unlocked the door and HANK pulls a gun on me it would be funny if it wasn’t so sad. Just two losers missin their robocop

Nov 8 1:23AM  
I said I would leave but he told me to take the bedroom and hed take the couch. So here I am. Feelin creepy

Nov 8 1:25AM  
I mean I help pay rent so technically its my bed anyway

Nov 8 1:26AM  
Jk

Nov 9 8:10AM  
Happy birthday con

Nov 10 8:46AM  
Hey

Nov 11 6:15PM  
Hey

Nov 12 11:32PM  
Update on stray cat: She is now living in my apartment rent free, getting on Minnies last nerve. And. She is very pregnant.

Nov 12 11:35PM  
Multimedia message failed to download  
She is a cutie tho right

Nov 12 11:46PM  
Idk what to name her

Nov 13 9:56AM  
Her name is Puff

Nov 14 10:19PM  
Hey

Nov 15 11:43PM  
Hey

Nov 16 11:57PM  
Hey

Nov 17 11:02PM  
Hey

Nov 18 7:46PM  
Cnnor idk how much longer I can take thisd

Nov 19 5:21AM  
Should I feel guilty for looking at apartments in Chicago

Nov 19 5:22AM  
Bc I do

Nov 19 5:26AM  
Don’t worry I’m not leavin

Nov 20 1:14PM  
I borrowed a hoodie from ur closet. Is that weird?

Nov 20 1:15PM  
It’s weird

Nov 21 7:55PM  
So fuckin cold hope ur staying warm wherever u r

Nov 22 9:23PM  
My therapist said I was ~exhibiting unhealthy behaviors~ and that I need to ~work on accepting the fact that I might never see you again~

Nov 23 12:19AM  
I guess she’s right but. Hard to swallow pills am I right

Nov 24 4:21PM  
Work sucks

Nov 25 8:42PM  
I keep thinking about what would be worse- if you were taken somewhere like out of state a million miles away or if you’re still here in the city. I don’t think I could live with myself if I found out you’d been here the whole time.

Nov 26 9:11AM  
It’s all gray and cloudy and raining and cold and idk why but it makes me miss waking up to u asleep on my couch with Minnie all cuddled up on u it just felt safe on mornings like those I guess

Nov 27 6:12AM  
I can’t believe some of the shit I’ve texted u. Christ.

Nov 28 11:31PM  
Tina’s been talking about BABIES once her and Lydia are married. Do u understand how nervous that makes me. What if it doesn’t like me???? Then it will be like solid evidence that I should never have a kid

Nov 28 11:34PM  
I mean I’m on the fence about the whole marriage and kids thing anyway. P sure I already told u about it.

Nov 29 3:34PM  
Hank thinks texting u is dumb but he said to tell u hi. He was def being a smart ass but. I thought u might like to know

Nov 30 11:41PM  
It’s snowing

A little android girl has appeared close by. They do not remove her limbs and they do not take away her voice. They tie her up. But she speaks to him. He blinks once for yes and twice for no. He will do all he can to protect her.

** December  **

Dec 1 1:05PM  
Hey.

Dec 2 9:44PM  
It’s been six fuckin months and idk if it feels like only 6 seconds or six fuckin years

Dec 3 11:48PM  
There was a candlelight vigil thing for you today. I didn’t go bc hello miss me with that shit and also I don’t think people really would’ve wanted to see a grown man cry until he passed out. Cause that’s what would’ve happened. Hank didn’t go either

Dec 3 11:51PM  
But they showed a lil bit of it on the news and Like. There were a lot of people. They interviewed one lady who was talking about how you helped her and her baby get out of her car that was on fire?? I didn’t know about that. Hope you realize how loved you are

Dec 4 5:41AM  
Early early morning today con. Just wanna stay in bed

Dec 5 7:19PM  
!!!!!!!,,

Dec 5 7:19PM  
WE GOT  
BABIES

Dec 5 7:20PM  
THEY R HERE. 4 OF THEM  
**Multimedia** **message** **failed** **to** **download**

Dec 5 7:22PM  
They’re so precious I’m gonna die HOW TF AM I GONNA TAKE CARE OF 6 CATS

Dec 6 8:06PM  
Ok tina is adopting one in a few weeks and im pretty sure the lady a few doors down will take one. And the gray one has your name written all over it

Dec 7 7:23AM  
**Multimedia** **message** **failed** **to** **download**

Dec 7 11:29PM  
Shit it’s Christmas time wtf

Dec 8 9:31 9:45PM  
Come home so u can name ur kitten

Dec 8 9:35PM  
I cant believe I gotta name another cat

Dec 9 7:18PM  
**Multimedia** **message** **failed** **to** **download**  
Sleeping beauties

Dec 10 8:30PM  
Took the gang to the vet today all healthy thank fusk. Last thing we need is sick kitties

Dec 11 12:03PM  
Hope u know these cats r all im gonna talk about anymore

Dec 12 9:50PM  
Come on man don’t make me name ur cat thays no fun

Dec 13 1:22AM  
Multimedia message failed to download  
This is Sugar qnd shes mine

Dec 13 1:25AM  
I just realized if h combine all my cats names you get mini sugar puff which sounds like some kind of cereal

Dec 14 8:44PM  
Man im gonna have to get puff spayed now These cats are tuan bankrupt me

Dec 15 4:18AM  
I had a fjckin nigntmare just wishyou were here

Dec 16 1:36AM  
Connor

Dec 16 1:47AM  
I have so much to tell you and I cant fuckin say it kver shitty messages

Dec 17 2:21PM  
I’m gonna send u old cheesy holiday songs to get in the spirit

Dec 17 2:25PM  
Classicvideo.com/hurry-home-for-christmas-robert-goulet/  
**Cannot** **open** **link**

Dec 18 8:29PM  
Classicvideo.com/blue-christmas-elvis-presley /  
**Cannot** **open** **link**

Dec 19 11:14PM  
Classicvideo.com/please-come-home-for-christmas-eagles/

**Cannot open link**

Dec 19 11:32PM  
K not doing that anymore bc it’s making me too sad y did I think that was a good idea sjehfhivte

Dec 20 11:55PM  
Went ice skating with Tina today. Too bad u weren’t there to watch me fall on my ass 5000 times

Dec 21 7:50PM  
I volunteered to work on christmas justice never sleeps right

Dec 22 9:13PM  
Connor dammit I had to name ur gd kitten cause I can’t just call him cat anymore I mean who knows when you’ll be back

Dec 22 9:16PM  
His name is Oliver and u can deal with it

Dec 23 11:12PM  
Hey con

Dec 24 1:26PM  
Hey

Dec 24 11:17PM  
Classicvideo.com/ill-be-home-for-christmas-bing-crosby/  
**Cannot** **open** **link**

Dec 25 11:57AM  
Merry Christmas con.

Dec 26 1:12AM  
I got decked in the face again today. The most wonderful time of the year

Dec 27 4:11PM  
**Multimedia** **message** **failed** **to** **download**  
Here’s the new gang. Minnie, puff, sugar and Oliver. Tina took one and ms Luna from across the hall

Dec 28 7:39PM  
I think hanks thinking aboutgoing back to therapy. I decided to stop

Dec 29 11:01PM  
Hey

Dec 30 5:27AM  
Ugh. Hey. Good morning.

Dec 31 11:49PM  
Goodbye to this fuckin shitty year hello to another fuckin shitty one probably

If he wasn’t already sure he was in love with Gavin, these past months would have convinced him. There is so much to look forward to. Sumo is still in good health. Hank is doing okay and hasn’t given up on him. He still has his apartment. A kitten is waiting for him. Gavin is waiting for him.

** January **

Jan 1 12:00AM  
Happy new year :/

Jan 1 1:47PM  
So I was drunk af last night as is customary ya know and. No embarrassing voicemails? Character growth.

Jan 2 5:10PM  
I gave your crazy ass house cow a bath today. I feel like I’ve been through a gd war. If u ask me I think I’ve been initiated into the lil Anderson fam now

Jan 3 8:11PM  
It’s been 7 months n getting hard to remember what ur voice sounds like. I have to think really hard abt it to hear it and even then I’m nt sure its right . I used to love bhearin u talk. I mean hated it bc u never shut up but. Coulda read the dictionary and I’d be happy

  
Jan 3 8:16PM  
That was dumb. See what u did turned me into a SAP

  
Jan 3 8:17PM  
When I find you I’m gonna kiss you so fuckin hard

  
Jan 4 12:45AM  
I’m not even sorry for over sharing ya know it’s literally been killing me Connor I should’ve kissed you and told you everything while I had the chance

  
Jan 5 11:13AM  
Hey

  
Jan 6 6:12PM  
U know I don’t feel as bad abt this year as I thought I would

  
Jan 7 3:39AM  
2041 is our year con

  
Jan 8 9:35PM  
Oliver is such a serious lil guy ur gonna love him

  
Jan 9 5:12PM  
I feel kinda jittery today like. Idk. Something feels weird

  
Jan 10 3:08AM  
Connor?????

  
Jan 10 3:08AM  
I’m coming please just be alive

  
He is alive. Barely. He is losing thirium at an alarming rate. But the girl is safe. Maybe he couldn’t save the countless others, maybe he won’t even be able to save himself, but this is one life will go on.

  
Gavin is coming. He just wants to see him for one minute and then he can go. He wants Gavin to make good on his promise to kiss him and he will be satisfied.

  
Gavin is coming.

  
And it has been so _long_.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone noticed any errors please let me know!!
> 
> [Mandatory tumblr link](http://space-apples.tumblr.com/)


End file.
